Rising Sun
by edwardspet
Summary: This is the sequel to Falling Sun. Edward and Bella finally get to their honeymoon and enjoy their night alone, well almost alone. You should read Falling Sun first or a major part of this story will not make sence. A oneshot for now unless I get reviews.


**A/N keep in mind that I don't have a beta**

**Disclaimer: Im not stephenie or I woud be rich now wouldnt I. By the way I'm hoping to get at least ten reviews for this chapter before I continue. Even if you don't have an acount you can still review.**

Rising Sun

The wedding went great, well mostly. The whole time I was worried I was going to fall, or trip, or ruin somebody's outfit.

As Edward carried me up to the hotel suite I was so nervous I was shaking so bad I almost dropped Ushi. Edward slowly lowered me onto the bed so he could strattle me. He gently took the petite kitten from my hands placing her on the floor. He put his hands on either side of my face and then slowly slid them down my neck to my shoulders taking my spaghetti strap sleeves with his icy cold hands. All I could think was _oh god he's touching me. _

I speedily started unbuttoning his shirt. My fingers kept slipping from the buttons because I was really sweaty. "I love you" he whispered into my delicate ear before grazing it with his sharp teeth. The next thing I knew he was kissing me with so much passion I couldn't stand it

He finished taking of my dress and I laid there in nothing but the skimpy lingerie that Alice bought me on the night of my bachlorette party. I blushed crimson. Edward just smiled that crocked smile and shrugged out of his jacket and shirt. His bare chest was right above me. I leaned up and kissed his chest ever so gently extracting a slight moan from edwards delictable mouth.

Im sure he could smell how wet I was. I was pretty much dripping. The next thing he did confirmed my suspicion that he could smell me. He crawled slowly down my body stoping with his head between my legs smelling me. "Bella your juices smell better than your blood." He said in a husky voice making me drip even more. "I love that I can do this to you Bella, that it's me and only me you respond to." Crawling down just about an inch further he grabbed the thong of my lingerie and slipped it down my legs with his pearly white teeth.

That left me utterly exposed to him. All he did for a full three minutes was stare mumbling how perfect i was, and all i could do was blush. When he looked back to my face he stared right into my eyes and told me how i didn't need to blush because he loved me and would never take advantage of me. "Edward thats exactly why im blushing because your such a gentleman and have never seen a girl like this in person. I was the first person you have ever seen like this. Your eyes are no longer virgins" I replied as i blushed deeply.

"soon nether of us will be virgins" he responded with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

I started unbottoning his pants, but he stopped me. "Careful love" he whispered into my ear making me shiver. Then he just slipped his pants off. There he was in just underwear and I could see how hard he was. I slid my hand down to his waste and under his boxers, and then I grabbed his member and stared pumping. He started moaning my name and kissing my face and neck. Then he screamed my name and came into my hand as I herd a loud tearing noise I relized it was edwards hands tearing into the bed. "Bella you need to behave I could have hurt you" he said once he regained his speach.

"Time to return the favor" he wisperd in a sudective voice that I couldn't resist. Thats when he ripped of my top, just ripped it off and took my rite breast into his mouth I couldn't hold in the moan that threatened to come out of my mouth. He started rolling us over so that I was on top. He started needing my left breast and sucking harder on the other. All I could do was moan, as Edward started moaning onto my boob I noticed that I was grinding on his enlarged member.

He flipped us over so that I was on bottom and took of his boxers. It was then that I noticed how he was, I gasped. "Edward will it fit?" I asked as he started to shake with laughter.

"Yes love it will" he stated "It will just hert a little more." Just then Edward tensed I couldn't figure out why until I noticed a little ball of fur on his head. He quickly jumped off of me and put the cat in the bathroom. He slowly crawled back over to me and flipped us over so I was on top most likely because he didn't want to thrust to hard and hurt me.

I positioned my self over his penis and plunged. It hurt, but also felt so good that the pleasure over whelmed the pain. Then Edward flipped us over so he was on top and started pumping into me. He went very slow as to not hurt me. I could tell he was having trouble being gentle while almost lost in the throw of passion. I couldn't believe how good it felt being one with him.

He thrust one more time and sent me over the edge, as I climaxed I pulled him with me my walls tightning around him. We both screamed each others names as he realeased his cold fluids into me.

I was exausted after the long night of sex, Edward could tell, he started humming my lullaby as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a faint meow. That woke me up so I Told edward to bring Ushi to me as he got of the bed and walked to the bathroom door I couldn't help but enjoy the full moon he was showing me.

**Ok so here is the first chapter of Rising Sun the sequel to the Falling Sun i hope you enjoyed tell me if you have any ideas and if you want me to continue. Remember ten reviews before I know enough people want me to continue for it to be worth the time and effort.**


End file.
